barakamonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takao Kawafuji
is Seishuu's friend who takes care of his calligraphy and other needs. Personality Although he looks pretty carefree, he takes his job seriously as Seishuu's art dealer. He's a nice guy who helps out Seishuu and sometimes even gets worried for him. However, he admits he considers Seishuu as someone he makes his money from first before considering him a friend. He can also be strict as he told Seishuu he wouldn't give Seishuu sympathy when he punched the museum curator when he said harsh words about Seishuu's work since the curator he punched was an old man using a cane. He also seems to have a temper which becomes more ferocious and volatile when he is drunk. He can also be shrewd as shown through his negotiation with Naru to have her show him and Kosuke where Seishuu was and by his use of Kosuke as a rival for Seishuu to motivate him to get better at calligraphy. He is an insightful friend to Seishuu as he understands that coming to the island will be good for him as it will help him search for his purpose and style as a calligrapher. Overview Handa-kun: Middle School to High School Days It was revealed on Episode 3 of Handa-kun that he and Seishuu were friends from middle school and met on a calligraphy class. He later described Seishuu as a friendly guy because of his looks and good behavior. But one day, when he thought that their senpai is confessing her love towards him, he just treated him as a go-between guy and instead senpai has a crush on Seishuu and told Kawafuji to gave the letter to him. As an act of shock, he lied to Seishuu that their senpai is spreading a false news how ugly the personality of Seishuu is, that he's a "letter-writing, narcissistic brush face". This took Seishuu left in shock and took it as a serious matter, even though Kawafuji was telling him it was all just a joke and he has a love letter dedicated to Seishuu. But he didn't listen and still left in shell shocked because of that incident. In their High School days, Kawafuji decided to undo what happened in the past and start all over again in High School by helping Seishuu conquer his fears amongst other peers. He wanted to tell him how popular he is but he decided to leave it for now as he was enjoying himself watching Seishuu to suffer in his oblivious manner. However during a festival when Handa was tasked to perform as a Queen in a drama, Kawafuji began regret himself of what Handa been through for being a popular alone. At the end of the festival, Kawafuji decided to explain to him on his standing and he was shocked to see he was very popular. Seishuu was annoyed his best friend was just teasing him on this and that the school actually loved him, as he kicked himself for not noticing. Barakamon 6 years later, he now works for Seishuu as an art dealer. He later on comes to the village with Kosuke because he thinks Seishuu is searching for something and he probably doesn't know what that thing is. In order for a person to mature they need a rival, so he brought Kosuke with him. Trivia * Even though he likes to drink he cannot hold down his liquor. * He is a smoker. * He met Seishuu in middle school. * He might be slightly perverted because he mentioned how he might like Naru in ten years. * He prefers mature women. * He says considers Seishuu a money tree first and a friend second. However, he truly cares for Seishuu. * He has two tattoos, one on each arm. The one on his left is a hawk and the one on the right is a sun. ** The Hawk tattoo might be a reference to his own name, as "Taka" (鷹) is "hawk" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters